


Pretending

by Maplefudge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-29
Updated: 2008-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Tenth boss of Vongola passed away, all of his close friends and family all coped with it in their own ways. Some of them cursed and punched bricks, hid in their rooms and cried, and beat up enemies in the most barbaric methods possible. Yamamoto was different. He didn’t seem the least bit phased, except for the fact that the usual glint in his eyes had disappeared. Aside from that, he still laughed like nothing was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [](http://alhia.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alhia.livejournal.com/)**alhia**. Prompt—Pretending nothing’s broken. Wherein Yamamoto is surprisingly mature.

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
 **Characters:** TYL!Yamamoto/TYL!Gokudera  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Words:** 353  
 **Notes:** Requested by [](http://alhia.livejournal.com/profile)[**alhia**](http://alhia.livejournal.com/). Prompt—Pretending nothing’s broken. Wherein Yamamoto is surprisingly mature.

  
 **Pretending**  
When the Tenth boss of Vongola passed away, all of his close friends and family all coped with it in their own ways. Some of them cursed and punched bricks, hid in their rooms and cried, and beat up enemies in the most barbaric methods possible.

Yamamoto was different. He didn’t seem the least bit phased, except for the fact that the usual glint in his eyes had disappeared. Aside from that, he still laughed like nothing was wrong. Sometimes, he would even ask if anybody would want to accompany him to the local batting station, and he would bite back a sad frown when nobody appeared to be interested.

Then, his own father passed away. He had stood there in shock for a few minutes, and then he excused himself. When Gokudera found him later that day, that silly smile was unexpectedly back.

They said nothing as they simply sat there. Gokudera’s unsaid question lingered in the air, and the silver-haired Italian said nothing about the fake smile plastered on the taller man’s face.

Yamamoto answered it, nonetheless.

“I called my dad dumb once. I was a kid and I tripped, and he ended up laughing. Then, he told me it was always easier to laugh.”

“Hn.”

He continued, even if he wasn’t being asked to. “I forgot about that once, did you know?” He gave a hearty smile.

“Yeah.” Gokudera replied, exhaling a long trail of smoke. He stared as Yamamoto placed a hand on his knee, and he said nothing about this, because he knew it comforted the man. “You tried to fucking kill yourself.”

“And Tsuna reminded me of what dad said.” Yamamoto laughed again, and his hand on Gokudera’s knee tightened painfully. “It’s such a stupid belief! Haha!”

Gokudera smirked, in spite of all of this. “If it’s stupid, why are you still doing it?”

“You want me to try killing myself again?” Yamamoto joked.

The Italian scowled and hit him on the arm. “I’m asking you why you’re pretending nothing’s broken.”

Yamamoto laughed again, and he looked at Gokudera with a glance.

He never answered the question.  
 **The End.**  



End file.
